


Undisclosed Desires

by Trash



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: norsekink, First Time, Intersex Loki, M/M, Menstruation but not in a kinky way really, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is fairly sure Thor thinks he may be practicing black magic to banish the pain of his menstrual cycle. He has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for norsekink: _Loki is intersexed and every time his monthly(or however often he gets one) course comes around, he locks himself away for the duration of his period. Thor(or whoever) assumes that he is simply in pain, agitated, and has no desire to be around anyone and accepts it as that because really, he'd rather not have some nasty spell hurled at his face. The truth is that Loki is extraordinarily horny and spends a decent chunk of each day masturbating while being simultaneously angry and embarrassed that his body is capable of reducing him to such a state. Someone is bound to walk in sooner or later and catch him in the act, right?_
> 
> Right!

For a week once a month Loki locks himself in his chambers and refuses to leave. It happened suddenly, and Thor wasn’t happy about being shoved out of his brother’s life so. He once spent a whole day sitting with his back to Loki’s closed door telling him about his day and about what Loki was missing out on by sitting in the dark, undoubtedly with his nose in a book. The door suddenly became white hot and Thor jumped with a yelp of pain, scurrying away without another word.

At first Thor simply missed spending time with his brother, though he doubted Loki felt the same. He resented being asked to spar with Thor and, more often than not, would indulge him only to put an end to it by turning invisible. He hated that Loki couldn’t share in the fun of sparring.

“I wish you enjoyed this as much as I,” he said, wiping sweat from his brow, “if only so you could enjoy spending time with me.”

Loki gestured discreetly, and Thor’s sword turned back from the serpent he had transformed it into. “The solution is to find something I enjoy doing with you, brother.”

Thor hadn’t known what he meant, until one day he walked in on his brother dressing after his bath. Loki snatched his robe from where it lay on the bottom of his bed and tried to cover himself, flushing bright red.

“Have you taken so many blows to the head that you no longer know how to knock?”

Thor couldn’t find the words, nor did he want to. He strode across the room to Loki and took the robe from his grip gently. “You really are beautiful, brother.”

Loki’s face gave nothing away. “And you really are, pig-headed.”

Taking in every inch of Loki’s pale skin, Thor ran his hands over his body, relishing the shiver he got in return. One hand rested gently on the side of his brother’s face, the other ghosting along the inside of Loki’s thigh. He ran one finger along the length of Loki’s half-hard cock and drifts his hand lower, surprise crossing his face when he finds his brother’s cunt, wet already.

“Loki,” he starts, but his words die in his mouth as his brother grips his hand and pushes it further, urging a finger inside of him.

Thor was very pleased with himself for finding something they could both enjoy.

When Loki started locking himself away Thor turned to his mother. “Have I offended him in some way? I will make it up to him, I swear it.”

Frigga smiled knowingly. “Sit down, my son.” Thor did as he was bid and Frigga paused. “Loki is not the same as you, just as you are not the same as Sif, and Sif is not the same as Fandral. We are all different from one another, do you understand that?”

“Yes,” Thor said. Though he would never stop what he got up to with Loki behind closed doors, he knew better than to confess to such things to his mother.

“Loki is able to bear children and his body spends the month preparing for a child, and all of that preparation leaves him drained and in pain.”

Thor’s brow furrowed and he studied his mother carefully. “You lie.”

Frigga laughed, her voice like sunlight. “I do not. Now, run along. And leave your brother be – he will come out of his room when he is ready.”

***  
  
Loki is fairly sure Thor thinks he may be practicing black magic to banish the pain whilst he stays in his room for the duration of his cycle. He doesn’t dispel the rumours that he makes sacrifices and shape shifts. It matters not what they say, but rather that they are talking about him at all. Being a mystery his something Loki enjoys.

What he doesn’t enjoy is his cycle. The first time was so painful he was bed bound for the better part of two weeks, but that was soon replaced by being unbearably sad which, in turn, was replaced by uncontrollable anger. The anger has long since gone, and what Loki is left with is something much less pleasant.

Desire.

Lying on his bed Loki runs his fingers over the furs and tries to think of his first ever hunt. When Thor found out that father intended to invite Loki to the next hunt he couldn’t keep it to himself, bursting into Loki’s chambers to tell him the news. Loki tried to be pleased, for Thor’s sake, and he was happy to at least be considered equal to his brother, but he detested hunting. The kill was one thing, and he can smell the flesh as they skinned their catch. When it came to eat it he declined.

“I’d rather not meet my meal before I eat it,” he said, and only Thor laughed.

He conjures images of Corpse Shore shown to him as a child by Heimdall in an attempt to curb his mischievous behaviour. The macabre thoughts are washed away, however, by the thought of Thor’s hands on his body.

Loki growls in anger and sits up, embarrassed to find himself almost fully hard. He tells himself to abstain, not to give in to carnal desire. He has already spilled twice today, and refuses to continue to act like an animal. But every time he blinks he can see Thor, pressing him down onto the mattress and pushing in so deep.

He isn’t sure when his hand slides beneath his robe to touch himself, but when he does the feeling is electric. Loki moans softly and arches into his own touch, lying back to thrust up into his hand. It isn’t enough, he needs more pressure. Rolling onto his stomach Loki removes his hand and thrusts down against the mattress, the friction utterly incredible. He grips his pillow tight and thrusts down hard, lewd moans spilling from his lips. When the door opens he looks up, horrified at being caught in the act.

Thor doesn’t know where to look, fixing his gaze on the floor. “I apologise, brother, I did not mean to intrude. I was merely looking for a book. I shall leave.” He hurries to turn away but the door closes in his face, locking him in the room.

“Please, brother,” Loki whimpers, “please. It’s unbearable and it has been for days. I need you.”

Thor turns to look at him as Loki rolls onto his side. “And I you,” he says, wetting his lips at the sight in front of him. He idly wonders if this is perhaps a prank. “But you are...we cannot lie together whilst you endure your cycle.”

“There are other ways,” Loki says, getting up from the bed. He walks toward Thor who doesn’t back up, and cups him through his trousers. “I have not done it before, but there is another way. Please.”

Loki is trembling with lust when Thor puts his hands on him, guiding him back to bed. He lays his brother down gently and kisses him, taking his erection in his hand and touching him irritatingly slowly.

“I am not a maiden who will break beneath your hand, _Thor_ , so you do not need to treat me as such.”

Thor says nothing but suddenly puts all of his weight on Loki, grinding against him. The fabric of Thor’s clothes drives Loki into a writhing mess beneath him and he has to restrain himself from stripping his clothes and pushing straight into his brother’s lithe body. Instead he gets up and undresses calmly, going to the washroom to retrieve a small bottle of oil. Loki watches his movements like a hawk, his breath hitching slightly when Thor settles between his spread legs on the bed.

“I shall be gentle,” Thor reassures, covering three fingers in oil. He gently circles one around Loki’s entrance, smiling when his brother tenses. Slowly, Thor pushes his finger in, the other hand fisting Loki’s cock to relax him.

Loki winces. “Gods, ah.”

Thor shushes him and adds another as soon as Loki relaxes, frowning at the expression of pain on his face. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” Loki shakes his head frantically. “No. Never stop. Not even if I ask you to.” He drops his head back when Thor adds another finger, pushing them in and out slowly. Suddenly he hits something  with a shallow thrust that causes Loki to cry out in ecstasy.

“What was that?”

“I have no idea,” Loki gasped. “Do it again.”

So Thor did. After a few thrusts of his fingers and watching his brother arch his back hard and buck his hips down Thor could barely keep from spilling. “I want to be inside you, Loki,” he says.

“So be it.”

Coating himself in oil, Thor knelt between Loki’s legs. He grabbed them both and easily hefted them up and over his shoulders, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. The pleasure of Thor’s fingers disappears the second his cock penetrates and Loki cries out in discomfort, his fists balling in the furs below him. “Stop, Thor,” he winces, bringing up a fist to pummel at his brother’s chest, “stop it now. Please, it hurts.”

But Thor doesn’t, and for that Loki is glad. It takes him a while to adjust, but when he does each shallow thrust brushes the spot that makes him scream. Thor holds back, desperate to bury himself completely in his brother’s body but not wanting to hurt him.

“Brother I...I need to...”

Thor swallows Loki’s moan with a kiss, smiling as his brother spills between them. One, two, three final thrusts into the warm, clenching body beneath him has Thor spilling too. He lets loose Loki’s legs and collapses onto the bed beside him, surprised to see him still hard.

“Is this a trick?” Thor asks, frowning.

“No.”

“You seek to tire me out completely with your antics,” Thor laughed, pressing kisses to Loki’s neck.

“Not at all,” Loki says, moving to lie atop his brother, “not everything is about you, Thor.”

Thor laughs at the irony, his retort sticking to his tongue as Loki begins to rock his hips down, rubbing their cocks together.

“I do not care if you tire, all I ask is that you do not leave.”

“I won’t,” Thor says, and pushes Loki onto his back.

 


End file.
